


Reenactment

by 1nceGivenUp_NeverRegained



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: I don't even know how to tag this, I hope, M/M, This is a weird one, it's good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 11:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1896795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1nceGivenUp_NeverRegained/pseuds/1nceGivenUp_NeverRegained
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur and Alfred go to a reenactment of a battle in the Revolutionary war and end up facing off again.<br/>(Summary is horrible, story is better)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reenactment

**Author's Note:**

> This is totally unbeta'd because my beta can't get to her computer... gr. Also, I am bullshitting most of the facts here. So please don’t yell at me, I’ll fact check it later when I actually take U.S. History.

Arthur froze as he saw the back of the hand of the girl hugging Alfred. There was a drawing on the back of her left hand of a circle of stars encircling a British flag, the colors bleeding out around the stars to fade into her skin.

“Hey, Rin.” The younger nation noticed her hand after greeting her. “Nice... that isn’t a tattoo, is it?” She laughed, using her left hand to brush her bangs out of her face.

“No, Sharpie and an artistic friend. Though, my friend is drawing it out on paper and I might get it on my shoulder when I’m older.” Alfred laughed before turning to Arthur who stood slightly behind him and gesturing for him to move forward.

“Rin, this is Arthur, Arthur, Rin. She’s a sophmore in high school.” Rin laughed again, holding out her right hand to shake.

“Good to meet you, finally. Alfred has told me about you. Can’t keep his trap shut sometimes. Arthur this and Arthur that.” Arthur smiled.

“Pleasure to meet you as well.” He noted that the girl had a good handshake. Alfred was spluttering slightly, it was odd to see such a confident country reduced to spluttering by a sophmore in high school.

“Cat got your tongue, frere? Tell him why you dragged him here.” Arthur turned to America.

“There’s a reenactment here of the revolutionary war, and they needed a commander. I figured I was the best for it.” Arthur sighed.

“You know that I don’t like watching these.” Rin spoke up then.

“Oh, Al, we lost our commander for the British side.” Alfred turned from her to Arthr, puppy dog eyes on full blast.

“No. No, I will not.” He resisted for a good minute, minute and a half, but eventually caved. “Fine. How accurate are the uniforms?”

“Very.”

 

*            *            *            *            *

 

Two hours later, Alfred and Arthur were both in very, very accurate versions of their old uniforms that neither of them had ever expected to don ever again. Alfred stood at one end of a smallish field, heading the ‘American Militia’ of twenty-five volunteers while Arthur stood at the front of a group of thirty-three volunteers in the ‘British Army’.

Rin walked out in between the two groups wearing a fairly period accurate yet simple dress.

“A battle was fought in this town, one that, in the whole scheme of things wasn’t very important, but it was a victory for the American citizens.” Arthur winced slightly, knowing this could end badly, he gripped the toy musket tighter and bit his lip, memories flooding him. “British troops, for the first battle, you will use the traditional ‘box’ method used by the British of kneeling, firing, and retreating.” From across the field, Alfred broke character to call,

“Hey, I’m not the only one who calls it retreat!” Arthur rolled his eyes and called back.

“It was a tactful removal from the line of fire to reload. I will remind you that your troops had various times when you had to reload from trees and failed impressively.” Rin broke up the oncoming argument that would raise some eyebrows by resuming her speech.

“Red coats, you are being lead by a new commander, Arthur Kirkland is a historian from London who is an expert in the American Civil war and British History.” In that moment, Arthur knew that Rin was aware that there were two countries on the battlefield at that moment. “American troops!” She turned after winking at Arthur, Alfred and his troops roared in response. “You know your strategy, assuming Alfred hasn’t changed his mind. You know your commander, so I need not introduce him.” She retreated to a safer position before calling the rest of her speech. “After three days of long stand off, the British troops attacked, firing three rounds before the Americans returned fire.”

Arthur stepped to the side so he wouldn’t be hit by the plastic pellets the guns fired and raised his right arm. Judging by the movements next to and beside him, the volunteers knew the hand signals, at least the basics. He dropped his arm and heard and saw the fake bullets fire, hitting a few of Alfred’s somewhat scattered troops. After three rounds had gone off, Arthur not having to raise his arm again to get an even firing, Alfred’s troops started firing back. Both sides only moved forward a few feet due to the fact that the guns were actually dangerous within about six feet of each other.

Both countries lost themselves in the mock battle as they fought until Arthur was backed by only five of his men and pointing his rifle at a distance of only a couple of feet and Alfred was only backed by about ten, pointing his rifle right back.

Suddenly, Arthur was jarred back into reality and straightened up, seeing the understanding in Alfred’s eyes as one of the ‘American Minutemen’ shot him from a safe distance and the battle was over. The crowd that had gathered clapped as Rin walked out, her long brown hair now piled on her head in a very modern hinge clip.

“Congratulations, Americans, you have won such as your ancestors did in the War. Now, it is time for the free ending battle. Fight in anyway your side would have, now, the British may have the upper hand, having an actual historian.” She grinned slyly at Alfred as he started declaring that he knew more than enough for this and that Arthur wouldn’t see his plan coming. “Commanders, confer with your troops and then raise your guns when you are ready.” Both turned and started to confer.

When Arthur turned back from planning and admitting a plan that he would have used had the war gone a little longer he felt like he had been hit in the chest.

Alfred had removed his glasses and looked almost exactly as he had in this blasted war 238 years ago.

“Alfred F. Jones, put your glasses back on. You know you can’t see when you don’t have them on.” There was a thin veil of humor disguising his real request. Alfred seemed to have understood because he made a quick jab while putting them back on. Both raised their guns into the air above their heads at the same time.

“Go ahead. Try not to seriously maim or kill anyone, I’m looking at you two, Jones, Kirkland.” Rin called, sending motherly glares at the two countries.

Arthur signalled for his plan to be put into action, thankful of the long grass they were functioning next to. Alfred charged, something Arthur had seen coming.

Suddenly, the American Militia was surrounded by people in red and were being fired on from almost every direction. Alfred’s troops were soon outnumbered and taken down.

“They would never have used that!” Alfred cried after he had been ‘shot’ and the mock battle finished.

“They were considering it if the war had gone on much longer. There were some letters sent back and forth that are in London at the moment.” Arthur replied, smug.

“First victory for the British in about ten years! Congratulations, Arthur, that was an impressive feat, normally people underestimate Alfred.” Arthur laughed lightly and shrugged.

“I’ve known him since he was a child, we know each other well. Yet he seems to have fallen short.” He smiled at the younger country. They spent the rest of the day in town, celebrating the 4th of July prematurely. Fireworks and cookouts spread throughout the town as midnight arrived. This was when the two countries took their leave.

“Rin. Rin!” Alfred called as the girl who was now dressed in cut off shorts and a blue tanktop, an American flag scarf around her neck and a red bandana headband holding her wayward bangs back.

“Hey, Al! Man, Arthur, you look tired.” Alfred laughed and said.

“Yeah, we’re heading out before Arthur falls asleep or starts muttering things that give stuff away.” Rin laughed and gave both men one last hug and waved as the pair left.

"That was actually fun.” Arthur murmured, eyes barely open as Alfred started the truck they had taken there.

“You can come next year and command the British again, deal?” Alfred smiled as Arthur nodded.

“Deal. Happy Birthday, Alfred.”


End file.
